Detective Conan Meets the Host Club!
by Akakata7
Summary: Ran and Haruhi are childhood friends, and want to get together. But what happens when the Host Club finds out about Haruhi's 'commoner' friends? How will the DC crew react? What will happen when the different personalities clash? Only trouble. CHPT 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. I WISH I DID.**

**Hello, guys! :D I decided to write this FanFic thanks to Mystery Fan. Thank you! It's a great idea and I'll try my best to write it the best I can! :D I LOVE Ouran High School Host Club and Detective Conan! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! **

Fujioka Haruhi opened the letter addressed to her, curious. She wondered who it could be from. She carefully took out the paper in the envelope and started reading it. When she finished, she was smiling happily. Haruhi quickly looked for paper to reply to the letter, but she couldn't find any.

Haruhi sighed. 'Well, I guess I have to go the store… I need groceries anyway. Thank Kami-sama today is Saturday and there's no school…' Her father was out working at the bar, so she quickly gathered what she would need for a small shopping trip. Then she left her apartment.

))))))))))))))))

Soon after Haruhi had left, six teenage boys approached the apartment. Two were blonde, but one was short like an elementary school child and holding a cute plush bunny. The other blonde had deep purple eyes and a wide smile. There were two brown haired boys that looked exactly alike and Cheshire Cat grins. Another boy with glasses and black hair looked calculating. The last boy was the tallest and had black hair with a silent look. They went up the stairs to the Fujioka residence. They knocked, but there was no answer.

"Haruhi! My daughter! Where is she?" Suou Tamaki yelled, banging on the door harder.

"My lord! Calm down!" The identical twins Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru replied in unison.

"Haru-chan!" Haniozuka Mitsukuni shouted from Morinozuka Takashi's shoulders.

"Honey-senpai, Tamaki, please refrain from making a scene." Ootori Kyouya said coolly.

"But my DAUGHTER! WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE?" Tamaki started sobbing.

"Probably shopping." Kyouya answered, calmly. "This is why I don't like unplanned visits."

"E-Excuse me…" The group of boys looked over to see the landlady of Haruhi's apartment.

"Hello, ojou-sama." Tamaki instantly changed. "I hope we are not disturbing anyone."

"I'm afraid you are…" The landlady said shyly.

"I'm very sorry. But, we are trying to get into our friend's apartment. Could you possibly help us?"

The landlady blushing, nodded. "The Fujioka's? I thought I recognized you from before…"

"That's correct, ojou-sama." Tamaki continued to swoon the landlady as she opened the door. "Thank you very much. We'll be going now." The Host Club entered.

"I'll make sure to bring some cookies over." The landlady called, while leaving. Tamaki nodded and smiled sweetly, then closed the door after him.

"Leave it my lord to get us in." The twins shrugged at each other.

"Hm…" Kyouya said, glasses glinting. "What's this?"

Honey jumped down from Mori's shoulders. "It's a letter to Haru-chan!"

"WHAT?" Tamaki exclaimed. "LET ME SEE!" He quickly grabbed the letter and started reading.  
><em><br>Dear Haruhi,_

_How have you been doing? It's been so long since we've seen each other! How old were we, five? You might be wondering how I found you… Well, I was looking through my okaa-san's contacts and I found your mother's name. I heard she passed away… I'm so sorry. I hope you're doing well yourself._

_I would love it if we could get together some time and talk! We haven't talked in FOREVER! It would be fun to get together and compare our lives. Do you have anyone you like, Haruhi? I do… And how's your otou-san doing? Mine is doing pretty well… He's a famous detective now._

_Please reply as soon as possible so we can plan something! I have a few friends I'd like you to meet as well. If we're able to plan this, is it okay if I bring them along?  
>Hope to read your reply soon!<em>

_-Mouri Ran_

"Who's Mouri Ran?" The twins asked together.

"I would guess one of Haruhi's childhood friends." Kyouya deduced.

"One of Haruhi's commoner friends?" Tamaki yelled, happily. "If they're coming here, I want to meet them!"

"Me too!" Honey added.

"Mm." Mouri said.

"We do too!" The twins protested.

"Then we'll meet them when they visit!" Tamaki declared.

"Make sure to leave a good impression." Kyouya suggested indifferently. "They are Haruhi's friends."

"Don't worry, we got this!"

"Yeah!"

"Yay! We get to meet Haru-chan's friends!"

"Mm."

"What are we agreeing to?"

"Oh, Haruhi, we're just agreeing that we were going to meet your commoner friends." Tamaki replied, oblivious. There was a pause. "HARUHI?"

"Yes, that's my name." Haruhi angrily twitched.

"Ah, Haruhi!" The twins pounced on their 'toy'. "We missed you!"

"I just saw you yesterday…" Haruhi squirmed to get out of their clutches.

"Haru-chan~!" Honey waltzed over with his bunny, Usa-chan. "We wanna meet your commoner friends!"

"Why?" Haruhi asked, exasperated.

"Well, we wanted to see what your life was like before high school!"

"Senpai…" Haruhi sighed at the half French and half Japanese boy before her.

"So, who is Mouri Ran?" Kyouya questioned.

"Ran is my friend from when we were little. Since both our okaa-sans were lawyers, they met during a case. They became fast friends and introduced us to each other. Her okaa-san's name is Kisaki Eri." Haruhi explained.

"Why does her mother have a different last name then her daughter?" The twins asked together.

"I believe Kisaki-san and her husband live separately now."

"What's her otou-san's name?"

"Mouri Kogoro, I think. He's a detective."

"Who?" Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other in confusion.

"Haven't you heard? That famous detective." Kyouya informed then. "You should watch the news sometime."

"Oh! That detective." Honey recognized. "He seems to be very good."

"Yes, it would seem that way…" Kyouya's glasses glinted.

"Where were you Haruhi?" Tamaki asked his 'daughter'.

"Getting groceries and paper to reply to Ran's letter." Haruhi held up her bags.

"Ooh! You were at a commoner's grocery store!"

"Yes, senpai…" Haruhi was getting a headache.

"Let's write the letter now!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" The twins pounced on Haruhi and grabbed the paper out of the bag.

"Pen!"

"Here, Tama-chan!" Honey tossed a pen at Tamaki.

"Alright!" Tamaki sat Haruhi down at the table with the paper and pen in front of her.

"W-What?" Haruhi was surprised. She didn't want to write with the whole Host Club watching her…

"Pretend we're not here!" Tamaki advised. Haruhi dead-panned, but picked up the pen and started writing. Everybody watched.

_Ran,_

_It's great to talk to you again! I've missed you. We used to have so much fun together. Getting together again would be great! It's fine if you bring friends. How many would there be? I actually have quite a few friends here who'd love to meet you… Don't ask why._

_Would this Tuesday sound good? You do remember where Ouran High School is, don't you? Well, I'll wait for your reply!_

_-Fujioka Haruhi_

"Done." Haruhi said when she was finished.

"Hm? Why Tuesday? Wouldn't they have school?" Tamaki questioned.

"No, actually commoners have a small vacation currently." Kyouya explained. "Ouran is one of the few schools who aren't on vacation right now."

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Not fair!" Hikaru complained.

"I can't wait to see them, Haru-chan!" Honey happily said. "Are they gonna watch us in school?"

"I guess…" Haruhi thought aloud.

"You know, it might be possible to let them try a day at Ouran." Kyouya suggested coolly.

"Really?" Haruhi was amazed. "I didn't think you could do that…"

"Well, we could ask Tamaki's father."

"Would that be alright with him though?"

"Possibly." Tamaki mused. "I might be able to ask him… I will try, and I'll tell you tomorrow."

"That would be good. Hopefully, I'll get a reply tomorrow." Haruhi nodded.

"Hooray! We get to see Haru-chan's friends! I wonder what their like!" Honey twirled around with Usa-chan.

"Mm." Mouri agreed.

**...I hope they weren't OOC. At the end, I think Tamaki was... And I don't think Ran was in character at all with the letter... Also, I have a few questions for you guys:**

**Should it be Kudou Shinichi or Edogawa Conan?**

**Should Aoko know that Katio is Kid?**

**Should Hakuba come?**

**Should Haibara Ai/Shiho Miyano come?**

**Should Akako come?**

**Please answer the questions! They're pretty important.**

**Also, to let you know, Ran and all the others know Kaito's secret including Aoko. They're all friends.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. EXCEPT I DO OWN AKAKO AND THE TWINS. THEY'RE MINE... OHOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**Hey guys! :D I've updated another chapter so fast because of all the positive feedback and reviews I've gotten. 10 already! :O Wow! Thanks a lot! Also, thanks for answering the questions! I now have a good plot for the story! I hope you like it!**

**It's officially summer vacation where I am, so expect lots of writing and updates for this story and Into the World of Detective Conan! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**Kaito of The Dawn: Yay! :D Misaki-chan, you logged in! Thanks for being the first person to review! Thanks for answering my questions. You've given me an idea! :D I hope you like this chapter as well! Enjoy!**

**Mystery Fan: Thanks again. This is an awesome idea! Unfortunately- *mouth is covered* MPH! MPH! ...Sorry, almost spoiled the chapter. :P You'll have to see! You've given me another idea! :D Wow, this story is so easy to write... I have so many ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Enjoy!**

**Ayumi Kudou: Thanks for reviewing! :D I hope this story will exceed your expectations, but you'll have to wait and see! Hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy!**

**RHK: Thanks for reviewing! :D You've given me an idea as well. I hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy!**

**I lost my sock: Thanks for reviewing! XD I LOVE your name... OHOHOHOHOHOHO! Yes, I agree... They were kinda in the middle. :/ Well, please enjoy!**

**Himitsu Detective: Thanks for reviewing! :D Yes, there's not many DC and OHSHC crossovers... DX Thank you very much! :D I'm glad. I hope that means I portrayed them well... Thanks for answering the questions! Please enjoy!**

**My inner demon 101: Thanks for reviewing! :D Really? I like Conan better... :/ Thanks for answering the questions! Please enjoy!**

**Unknown girl: Thanks for reviewing! :D Yes... It would be. I hope this story lives up to your expectations... Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Meitantei xXTahmmyXx: Thanks for reviewing! :D Thank you! I hope that means I did a good job portraying them... Thanks for answering the questions! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
><strong>

Mouri Ran opened the mailbox in front of the Mouri Detective Agency. She picked up the letters and bills and sorted through them until she found what she was looking for. Ran walked into the office area and sat down Happily, she opened the letter from her childhood friend Fujioka Haruhi.

After reading what was written, Ran smiled. Then she set to write a reply.

_Haruhi,_

_Tuesday would be great. You have friends too? This will be fun! I'll make sure to tell my friends the plan.  
>Of course I remember where Ouran is! There's no way I'd forget it. We'll arrive at Ouran at 8:00 sharp.<br>I can't wait to see you again! _

_-Mouri Ran_

Ran quickly sealed her letter in an envelope and put it with the mail that was being sent away from the Detective Agency.

As she did, Mouri Kogoro walked in.

"Ran!"

"Hi, Otou-san." Ran greeted.

"Ran! You won't believe it! I was hired by a really wealthy guy!" Kogoro was ecstatic.

"Oh? That's great! When are you meeting with him?"

"Tuesday. Do you want to come?"

"Oh… Um, on Tuesday I'm busy…"

Kogoro frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting up with my childhood friend."

"It better not be that detective brat…"

"No, no!" Ran shook her head. "It's a friend I haven't seen in ten years."

Kogoro relaxed. "Alright. Where are you meeting?"

"Ouran Private Academy." Ran answered.

Kogoro doubled over. "Why on Earth are you going to Ouran?"

"My friend is currently a student there."

"H-How rich is your friend?" Kogoro's eyes began to shine.

"She's not. She was accepted through a scholarship."

"That must be one smart brat…"

"Otou-san…!" Ran sighed. "Anyway, can you give us a ride?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. I'm inviting everyone."

Kogoro growled. Then he sighed in defeat. "My client is in that area… I suppose I can drop you brats off. I'll just rent a van…"

Ran smiled. "Thanks Otou-san! Well, I have to go."

"Make sure your home to make dinner!"

"I will! Bye!"

As Ran left the Detective Agency, she sighed again. Then she began to head for the Kudou residence.

**))))))))))))))))))**

"KAITO!" Nakamori Aoko screamed. "GET BACK HERE!"

"No way!" Kuroba Kaito grinned as he dodged his childhood friend's mop.

As they continued running around the room, Hakuba Saguru sighed.

"I'm getting a headache…"_  
><em>  
>Koizumi Akako laughed. "Ohoho~! You always do. I'm quite surprised your brain hasn't been overwhelmed and exploded already."<p>

The half Brit detective glared at the proclaimed witch. "Koizumi-chan, please…"

"She's right." Hattori Heiji agreed, appearing next to the pair. "Your head is too big 'n' pompous anyway… I would've thought it 'ave died by now." Saguru deadpanned.

"Heiji!" Toyama Kazuha reprimanded. "Don' be mean!"

"Ahou! Stop tellin' me wha' ta do!" The Osakan detective yelled at his childhood friend.

"You're da ahou, ahou!" As Heiji and Kazuha began to fight, Kaito jumped over them and continued evading Aoko's mop.

Kudou Shinichi sat in the middle of his living room and listened to everyone's conversations. He was not a happy detective.

"Somebody tell me why you're all in my house!" Shinichi yelled.

"Aw, Tantei-kun… Don't say that! You love having us over!" The magician flipped next to his could be identical twin.

"Not really…" Shinichi's eyebrow twitched. "Why would I enjoy having Kaitou Kid, his childhood friend, a British detective, a witch, and two Osakans over?"

"Because you love us~!"

The detective dead-panned. "Not likely. How did you all get over here anyway?"

"I decided to visit!" Kaito chirped.

"I followed Bakaito." Aoko stopped chasing the magician.

"I decided to keep an eye on Kuroba." Saguru sighed.

"I came for entertainment." Akako smirked.

"I came for… Buddy bonding time?" Heiji tried. Shinichi glared.

"I just followed this ahou." Kazuha said, defending herself.

Before Shinichi could say anything, the front door opened.

"Shinichi?" Ran called.

"In here!" Shinichi replied.

Ran walked into the living room. She stopped, shocked to see everyone. "What are all of you doing here?"

Before any of them could answer, Shinichi cut in. "Don't bother."

Ran hesitated. "Okay…"

"Ran-chan, what are you doing here?" Kaito asked, curious.

"I came to tell Shinichi that I'm seeing my childhood friend on Tuesday and I was going to invite him."

"Can I go?"

"No." The magician pouted. Then Ran laughed. "Just kidding. Of course you can go! I was going to invite all of you anyways."

"YAY!"

"Where are you meeting this friend?" Saguru questioned.

"Ouran Private Academy."

A lot of eyes widened.

"Huh?" Heiji looked confused. "Orange?"

"_Ouran_, ahou!" Kazuha corrected.

"Wha's tha'?"

"Only of one Japan's richest high schools. Very pristine and reserved for only people with money." Akako informed him.

Heiji's mouth made a little 'o'. Then he turned to Ran. "Ya 'ave a rich friend? Besides tha' neechan."

"You mean Sonoko?" Ran asked. "And no, they're not rich…"

"Then how did they get into Ouran?" Aoko wondered.

"My friend is very smart and tried for the scholarship and passed."

"I think I'll pass…" Everyone turned to look at Shinichi.

"Tantei-kun, why?" Kaito pouted.

"I was going to relax this week… I do have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"It's only because you were absent most of the year going to elementary school."

"Shut up…"

"Shinichi… Please?" Ran tried. "I want you to meet this friend. It will be fun! Besides, after the take down of the Black Organization and you getting your body back, you deserve to have some fun! And, it's vacation… One day won't hurt."

"C'mon, Kudou." Heiji grinned. "We gotta see dis school!"

Shinichi sighed. Then he looked up and smiled. "Fine. One day."

"Yes!" Kaito cheered. "We gonna see Ouran!"

Aoko smiled at her best friend. "I think you deserve a vacation too, Bakaito… Being Kaitou Kid all of the time stressed you out."

"Don't worry, Ahoko! Kaitou Kid is retired. Forever." Kaito gave a small grin.

"Well, after Pandora has been destroyed, there's no reason for Kid to exist anymore…" Saguru sighed. "The only shame is I didn't get to end Kaitou Kid's thievery."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "You never came close, Hakubaka."

Saguru growled and Akako giggled. "Ohoho~! Well, at least everything ended well…"

"I suppose…"

"So, everyone's coming?" Ran confirmed. Everyone nodded. "Great! My friend has some other friends for us to meet too!"

"Really?" Kazuha asked.

"Yep!"

"This is going to be lots of fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Shinichi…"

"Quite sure?"

"Hakuba-kun, yes…"

"YAY! People to torture- I mean meet!"

"Kaito…!"

"What time are we meeting to get to Ouran?" Shinichi questioned Ran.

"7:30. We're going to get at Ouran at 8:00."

"How are we getting there?"

"I asked Otou-san. He's giving us a ride."

"And we're all going to fit? We have eight people, not including your otou-san…"

"We will… Don't worry Shinichi. I'll tell Otou-san to rent the biggest one he can find."

Shinichi dead-panned. "I hope it works…"

"Tantei-kun, stop worrying!" Kaito called over, from next to Aoko.

The detective groaned as all his 'friends' chattered behind him. "Kami-sama… Please let this trip be normal... Please."

Unfortunately, Kami-sama didn't feel like listening to Shinichi's prayer.

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! :D I hope it was crazy enough for all of you! Sorry, no Haibara Ai or Detective Boys... DX Also, Shinichi has taken the antidote to the APTX4869. I'm sorry for the people who wanted Conan and Ai in this... But don't worry. There will be lots of surprises coming up!  
><strong>

**In case any of you are confused, everyone knows about Edogawa Conan, Kaitou Kid, Pandora and the Organization. They worked together and defeated them. :D Yay.**

**I also hope the ending was reasonable! :D Please tell me what you thought and any suggestions! Thanks!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. IF I DID I'D MAKE A SECOND SEASON OF OHSHC.**

**Hey guys! :D Sorry I'm so late on updating... My computer just BARELY got fixed... ARGH. WHOA! O.o;; 28 reviews already? Wow I've written a LOT tonight and I'm SUPER tired... So I hope you enjoy.**

**Kaito of the Dawn: Hey you logged in! :D Nice. Thanks for reviewing! You were the first one. Thanks! Sorry there's no Ai... DX Enjoy~~~!**

**Mystery Fan: No, mine is more insane. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~~! Darn, that does suck... Maybe you should try making a new e-mail account for it. You have some very interesting ideas! :D XD You have some really crazy ideas... ENJOY~~~!**

**Ayumi Kudou: Thanks! :D I love Heiji, and he seems to be the main comic relief here... :P Yeah, I've read those stories before... They're so angsty though... DX Enjoy!**

**Unknown girl: Thanks for reviewing! :D XD If OHSHC is involved, you know it. Enjoy!**

**Aeyra: Thanks Aya-chan! :D Sorry... I'm not the BEST at detail... I'm more dialogue. OHOHOHOHOHO~~~! I loved that part too! XD ENJOY~~~!**

**My inner demon 101: Yes... It does. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks! :D Enjoy!**

**Himitsu Detective: Yep! Lots of hectic stuff... I hope this fits your fantasies! :D Enjoy!**

**I lost my sock: Can't get over your name. XD Thank you! :D That really makes my day when I get a review like that. I hope this one fits your expectations... ENJOY~~~!**

**I'm not wearing any underwear: What is up with these names? XD I'm REALLY glad you enjoyed it! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! ENJOY~~~!**

**Meitantei xXTahmmyXx: Thank you! :D I'm glad it was good. I'm kinda throwing random ideas from my head into this. :P ENJOY~~~!**

**Disk 9: Thanks for reviewing! :D He calls her his daughter because the Host Club's relationship is like a family. Tamaki is the father, Kyouya the mother, and Haruhi the daughter. :P Yes he does... Shinichi is going to have a hard time... :P I HOPE YOU ENJOY~~~! **

**.: Thanks! :D It's nice to see a fellow DCW member here. What's your username again? I'm sorry... Enjoy! :D**

**Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw: Thanks for reviewing! :D Actually, that might happen... *wink*ENJOY~~~!**

The next morning, the whole Host Club arrived together in front of the Fujioka residence. Once again, they knocked on the door.

One Fujioka Ryoji opened the door. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Eh? You guys again?"

"Good morning!" Tamaki and the twins greeted.

"What do you want?"

"Is Haru-chan here?" Honey asked, holding his bunny and a small cake.

"Yeah… She's in the living room." The cross dresser opened the door. "Haruhi! The Host Club is here!"

"Can you let them in?" Haruhi replied.

"Yeah…" Ryoji sighed. The Host Club began to file in.

"Is today your day off?" Kyouya questioned as he entered last.

"Yep." Haruhi's father sighed. "I was hoping for today to be peaceful…"

"I apologize for any inconvenience."

"Nah, don't worry about it…" Ryoji shut the door and followed the others to sit down in their living room.

"So?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. "What did your otou-san say?"

Tamaki smiled happily. "After a while of convincing, he said yes!"

"Yay!" The twins cheered. "We get to meet Haruhi's commoner friends!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Well, it's great he said yes, but I'm surprised…"

"Huh? Why?"

"How did you get him to say yes?"

"Maybe because I said that she was the daughter of Kisaki Eri and Mouri Kogoro…" Tamaki mused.

"That's probably it." Kyouya said, smirking. "Who wouldn't want to have the daughter of one of the most famous detectives in Japan trying out Ouran?"

"Eh? Mouri Kogoro?" Ryoji asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Haruhi turned to him. "Okaa-san was friends with Kisaki Eri and her daughter and I used to play together."

"I think I remember…" A slight smirk appeared.

"Yep."

"Anybody want chocolate cake?" Honey randomly asked.

"I'll get some plates and utensils." Ryoji got up and headed towards the kitchen while the rest of the Host Club members excitedly began to talk about what they planned to do.

))))))))))))))))))

At 7:25 on Monday morning, there was a giant white van in front of the Mouri Detective Agency.

When Shinichi arrived, he saw that everyone was already there. Heiji and Kazuha were arguing like usual. Akako and Saguru were talking. Aoko and Kaito were surprisingly not chasing or dodging. Ran was next to Kogoro.

"Hey, Shinichi!" Ran waved as she saw him walking.

"Hey Ran." Shinichi cocked an eyebrow when he saw the rental car. "Impressive."

"What else did you expect, brat?" Kogoro grumbled.

"We better get going." Saguru suggested checking his watch. "It's precisely 7 hours, 26 minutes, 12 seconds and 43.6 nanoseconds."

"Sure, Big Ben…" Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" Kogoro yelled. Everyone began to pile into the van. Ran sat with her father in the front. Shinichi sat next to Hakuba who was next to Akako in the middle. Kazuha, Heiji, Kaito and Aoko were in the back.

"This car is grotesque." Akako wrinkled her nose.

"At least we all fit…" Kazuha sighed in relief.

"Course we do, ahou!" Heiji dead-panned.

"Don' call me ahou, ahou!"

"Here we go again…" Shinichi groaned.

And they all settled in for the thirty minute car ride.

))))))))))))))))))

"Well, today's Tuesday!" Tamaki announced. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes sir!" The twins replied, saluting.

"Yep~!" Honey twirled with his Usa-chan.

"Mm." Mori watched Honey.

"Yes." Kyouya answered coolly.

"Yes, senpai." Haruhi was excited to see her childhood friend again. They were all standing in front of the entrance of Ouran.

"Please be respectful of our guests." Tamaki's father stood next to his son. "These are important guests."

"Yes, sir." Everyone answered at once.

"Thank you. They may borrow school uniforms for today." The superintendent of Ouran checked his watch. "School starts in half an hour. Please make sure they are prepared by then." The Host Club nodded.

A limousine drove up and Superintendent Suou entered. "Very well. I'll see you later."

After his father left, Tamaki instantly regained his regular self. "Today is going to be fun!"

"Especially with new toys!" Hikaru and Kaoru said deviously.

"Don't scare them." Kyouya said. "We want to make a good impression."

"We know..."

As they continued chatting, a white van entered the driveway of Ouran. Haruhi noticed.

"Look!" She pointed. "I think that's them!"

Everyone excitedly turned towards the car pulling up to them.

)))))))))))))))))))

Kogoro stopped and yelled, "We're here. Now get out!"

"Thanks for the ride, Otou-san!" Ran said happily. "We'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye."

Ran opened her door as Shinichi opened the door for the rest of them to get out.

After they had all stepped out, rose petals began fluttering around them. They turned towards the source and saw seven sparkling figures. They barely noticed the van drive away.

"Welcome!"

After the glow died down, the two groups stared at each other. There was an awkward silence.

"Haruhi!" Ran spotted her friend.

"Ran!" The two ran to each other into a hug.

The two groups kept staring at each other.

"It's been so long!"

"Sure has!"

They still stared.

"…Maybe we should introduce everyone?"

"Good idea."

"Alright." Ran smiled at the Host Club. "I'm Mouri Ran. And these are my friends-"

"Hattori Heiji." Heiji interrupted.

"Toyama Kazuha." Kazuha smiled.

"Nakamori Aoko." Aoko greeted.

"Kuroba Kaito!" Kaito bowed.

"Hakuba Saguru." Saguru smirked.

"Koizumi Akako." Akako was delighted at the selection of boys before her.

"Kudou Shinichi." Shinichi sighed.

"Pleased to meet you all!" Haruhi smiled. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi. This is Suou Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Haniozuka Mitsukuni who we call Honey, Morinozuka Takashi who is called Mori and Ootori Kyouya."

Silence.

"We're called the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki said, taking out his signature rose.

"Host Club?" Heiji repeated.

"That's right!" Honey jumped around.

Aoko and Kazuha bent down to see him. "Aw… You're so cute~!"

"Thank you~!"

Heiji bent down as well. "…How old are ya?"

Tears quickly appeared in Honey's eyes. "Uwah…"

"Wah! Don't cry!" Heiji started panicking.

"HEIJI!" Kazuha started yelling. "How could ya?"

"I… Uh…"

"Honey-senpai is eighteen years old." Haruhi informed them.

"Wha'?" The two Osakans exclaimed.

"It's true." The twins spoke together. They walked up in perfect symmetry.

Kaito appeared in front of them with a poof of pink smoke. "Hello."

The twins smirked. This would be a fun toy… "So you're a magician?"

"Correct!" Kaito bowed.

"A rose for you, ojou-sama." Tamaki bowed in front of Akako.

"Why thank you…" She smirked.

"Of course."

"So, you're the superintendent's son?" Saguru questioned.

Tamaki straightened. "Yes, I am."

"We have something in common. We've both half Japanese, but half foreign."

"Wow!" Aoko commented. "You two look so similar!"

"We do?"

"It's been forever since we've talked!" Ran said to Haruhi.

"Sure has…"

Shinichi dead-panned while everyone began talking to each other.

"So, you're Kudou Shinichi?"

Shinichi jumped as Kyouya materialized next to him.

"…Yes." Shinichi recovered. "And you are Ootori Kyouya. Your family is quite powerful."

"Ah, but yours is as well." Kyouya smirked. "The Kudous. A famous writer, a former actress… And a high school detective. What next?"

Shinichi gave a wry smile. "It seems you are well informed."

"I do my research. I must wonder how a famous detective like you ended up coming here today?"

"I was convinced to."

"I see… You have quite a few famous friends."

"…I suppose so."

"Well, it's best if we get moving…" Kyouya checked his watch. "Tamaki, Haruhi, it's time."

The two stopped chatting. "Oh, okay."

"Everyone!" Everyone stopped talking with each other. We have some school uniforms for you borrow, as today, you are an Ouran student."

The visitors' eyes widened in surprise.

"We're having classes in Ouran?" Ran questioned.

"Yes!" Tamaki excitedly answered. "Let's go and get the uniforms."

"This is quite a surprise…" Muttered Saguru.

"Indeed." Akako agreed. "But now, we'll have a chance to see what Ouran is like!"

"Please follow us!" Haruhi said. "School starts in fifteen minutes and we must get everyone into their uniforms by then!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was dressed. The guys were wearing blue suits. The girls were wearing yellow dresses.

"Do I hafta wear dis?" Heiji groaned.

"Yes, Heiji!" Kazuha hissed.

"…I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit Hattori." Shinichi smirked.

"Shaddup!"

"Alright." Kyouya called for everyone's attention. "Everyone will be traveling with certain people today. These people will go through the same schedules as their hosts. Kuroba-san and Nakamori-san is with the Hitachiin twins." The three guys high-fived each other, already cohorts. Aoko rolled her eyes. "Mouri-san will of course be with Haruhi. Koizumi-san and Hakuba-san will be with Tamaki. Hattori-san and Toyama-san will be with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Lastly, Kudou-san will be with me." Kyouya looked up. "Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Let's go.

**Alright. I'm ending it here because I'm so tired. Please tell me what you thought! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. UNFORTUNATELY. IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE A LOT MORE CROSSOVERS WITH DETECTIVE CONAN IN THE ACTUAL SERIES...**

**Hey guys! :D What's up? Are you doing good? I hope so!**

**Well, I've been pretty busy. It's nearing the end of summer... DX Darn. I won't be able to write as much...**

**I have three on-going stories that I'm actually writing and I'm trying to brainstorm for an actual book I'm trying to write. I'm sorry if anything's messed up in here... **

**WOW! :D 53 reviews already? That's amazing. But then again, Ouran High School Host Club and Detective Conan are just that awesome. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Mystery Fan: Yes, I did... Thanks for pointing that out. I fixed it. :V Yes... Well, you'll see! :D I might have some flashback for that... I see. Uhm... That's a little creepy. Yeah, I don't think I'll be watching that... Nope, haven't read it. What's it about? Wow... O.o You have a lot of ideas. XD Very interesting... I dunno if Haruhi can use a gun or anything though. :/ Wow... Well... Enjoy!**

**I lost my sock: Thanks. :D Well, I don't really want a murder at Ouran... Who would be murdered and who would commit it? The teachers? :/ Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Himitsu Detective: I'm glad you did! :D Yes... Well, he'll cause quite a ruckus. You'll get to see that later... Yep. XD I think they're going to be an interesting pair... Thanks! :D Enjoy!**

**Disk 9: Yeah, it does. XD You'll see more of that... I KNOW! ME TOO! Especially since I'm wearing glasses right now... Enjoy!**

**You'll never find me: I like your name too! XD Yeah, I could work with that. XD Thanks for the idea! Enjoy!**

**Ayumi Kudou: I do too! :D I suppose... I really like kidnapping fics. XD No, I've never read that... Nope, I haven't watched that either. :/ Enjoy!**

**Unknown girl: Actually, I have an idea for that... You'll see! XD Your review made my day. I LOVE Pokemon, and that just cracked me up. XD Interesting idea. That's a lot of victims though... O.o Enjoy!**

**My inner demon 101: The Zuka Club... They're crazy. XD I don't know what they'd be used for though... It'd be funny if Beni (that's her name, right?) fell in love with one of the guys... XD Like Hakuba or Shinichi.**

**I'm not wearing any underwear: Wow! XD ...That's interesting. Yeah... I see. Enjoy!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: Thanks! :D I'm glad you like it. I dunno what it's called either... Enjoy!**

**I wanna eat cake: You sound like Honey. XD Thanks. Uhm... I think you know. Enjoy!**

**WavesWindWhirlpool: Is there? O.o I didn't realize that... Yes... XD It's a scary thought. But also Kaito and the twins... *shudders* Maybe not... Well, you might see something coming up! Enjoy!**

**Nakamura Chi: Thanks for reviewing! :D I'm glad you like it. Actually, I had an idea for that... You'll see. Enjoy!**

**meggyneedzalife: Hey! :D it's been a while... What's up? Thanks! Enjoy!**

**vampydarkangel: Nope. They all think she's a guy... Except for Ran. And Akako. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf: Thanks for reviewing! :D Here's your update... Enjoy!**

**Silverstonedragon: Thanks for understanding. :D I really appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Misaki-chan: MISAKI! *hugs* No, it's okay. XD I'm glad you like it! ENJOY!**

**Field of Anime Dreams: Hello, fellow DCW member! I believe I know who this is... :P Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!**

**JCfan: :D Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! It could be... :/ Maybe. Interesting idea. Maybe I could be mentioned... And then Akako summoned me from our world. :P I dunno, it's a little far-fetched but it would be funny! XD Enjoy!**

Within five minutes, Aoko, Kaito, the Hitachiin twins, Ran and Haruhi were gathered in the same classroom. Other students were milling around the room, talking.

"Oh, so you guys are all in the same homeroom." Kaito observed thoughtfully.

"Yep." The twins smirked identically. They had devious looks in their olive colored eyes.

"Ah, this uniform is much different than ours…" Aoko blushed, looking down at the yellow dress.

"Yeah…" Ran agreed, turning a deep shade of red. She glanced around the room curiously. "Wow, there's quite a few famous people here…"

"Of course! This is Ouran!" Hikaru boasted, grinning.

"That includes us of course." Kaoru added, leaning on his brother. "Truthfully, the only person who's family isn't rich is Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed. "Be quiet, please. The teacher is coming."

Their teacher walked in through the door. All the students settled into their desks and waited for the normal routine. Kaito, Aoko and Ran stood behind the twins and Haruhi.

"Everyone, we have some visiting students here today." The female teacher announced. The 'visiting students' looked surprised.

"Eh? Visiting?"

"They must be from good families or they wouldn't let them come here…"

"Hm…"

"Class, please." The teacher scolded her students into silence. "Be polite. We are lucky to have three of those guests. Everyone, meet Kuroba-san, Nakamori-san and Mouri-san. Please come up here."

"Eh?" Ran and Aoko turned tomato red as they were put on the spot while Kaito grinned and there was a pink poof of smoke.

Everyone towards the cause of the smoke to see the three students. Kaito bowed while Ran and Aoko looked at the floor.

"Pleased to meet you, everyone." The magician gave a wink. "I'm Kuroba Kaito!"

"Nakamori Aoko." The suddenly nervous girl murmured.

"Mouri Ran." The karate champion introduced herself.

Everyone stared, except for the twins and Haruhi who smiled.

"He's a magician." Kaoru explained to the students in shock. There was a pause. Then:

"Awesome! I've always wanted to see a magician!"

"Show us some tricks!"

"Nakamori? As in the inspector who chased after Kaitou Kid?"

"Is that the daughter of Sleeping Kogoro?"

"I wonder if that's the son of Kuroba Toichi-sama…"

"Wow! They look like twins!"

The teacher sighed. The girls look surprised while Kaito grinned happily. "Correct! I'm Kuroba Toichi's son. This is Sleeping Kogoro's daughter and Nakamori-keibu's daughter."

"Aoko-chan and I aren't twins either…" Ran tried to explain. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, interested.

"But you totally look like you could be!" One person shouted out.

"So we have two pairs of twins now?" Another asked.

"But we're not-"

"Oh, make that three!" There was another puff of pink smoke. Standing next to the madly grinning magician was an annoyed Shinichi with messy hair identical to Kaito's. The class gasped. Even the twins and Haruhi were surprised.

"Why am I here?" Shinichi dead-panned, trying to fix his hair.

"Shinichi!" Ran was speechless. "Kuroba-kun, how did you get him here so fast?"

Kaito shrugged. "I knew that his classroom was just around the corner and while you were talking, I went and grabbed him."

"WHOA! They look exactly alike!"

"Just like Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Amazing!"

)))))))))))))))))))))

Suddenly, there had been a pink poof where Shinichi had been standing next to desks with Kyouya, Tamaki, Saguru and Akako.

When the smoke dissipated, there was a note left in the missing detective's place.

_I'm borrowing Tantei-kun for a while!_ *heart*

Saguru read the note and sighed. "Kuroba…"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow while Tamaki looked delighted. "Wow!"

Akako gave a knowing smile. "Kuroba-kun is up to something."

"I'm assuming this is usual for him." The teenager with glasses said.

Akako and Saguru nodded. "He likes to play pranks."

The glasses glinted. "I'll be sure to keep that fact in mind."

)))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm leaving." The detective dead-panned again. "Ootori-san is waiting…"

"Aw, don't go back to the Shadow King!" The Hitachiin twins whined in unison. "Stay here!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Kudou-san needs to go back…" Haruhi sighed.

Aoko tugged on Haruhi's uniform. "Fujioka-san, is class always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems rich kids only come to school to play and have fun."

"I-I see… And the teacher doesn't do anything?"

"She just lets them do their own thing…"

"This is so cool! They all look alike!" The other students were still talking. Ironically, Aoko and Ran were standing next to each other with Haruhi while Kaito was anticipating Shinichi's every move so he could do it at the same time as the detective. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were next to each other.

"Are you a magician too?" A female student asked Shinichi.

"No, I'm a detective. My name's Kudou Shinichi."

Silence. Then every girl in the room began squealing in delight.

"OH MY WORD! I never thought I'd meet Kudou-sama!"

"He's so amazing!"

"And cute!"

"Kudou-san is so smart!"

"The son of the former actress and the write of the Night Baron series!"

"So they're not really twins?"

"No, we are! We were just separated at birth." Kaito explained.

"Bakaito…" Aoko sighed.

The magician pouted cutely. "What? Are you saying I'm lying?"

"Yes." Shinichi glared. "Well, I really must be getting back to the others…"

Haruhi turned to her childhood friend. "I'm a little confused… So are they related?"

Ran laughed. "Yes, they are. They're second cousins. They're fathers are cousins."

"Is that so?" She gave a small smile.

"I'm leaving." Shinichi muttered, turning to leave. He bowed. "Pardon my intrusion…"

Then he found himself locked into Hikaru's and Karou's arms. Once again, he dead-panned. "What are you doing?"

"We're keeping you here!" Hikaru gave a sly smirk.

"You're now officially transferred into this class!" Kaoru declared with an identical smirk.

"It's only been ten minutes into class…"

"Too bad!" Kaito laughed, his indigo eyes flashing.

Aoko sighed. "You guys… Kudou-kun needs to go back…"

"We'll just trade!" The magician explained. "How about you go?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! We'll see you at lunch! Bye!"

Now it was Aoko's turn to dead-pan. "If I had my mop…" Then she sighed again and turned to Ran and Haruhi. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll go. See you guys later."

"Aoko-chan…" Ran didn't know what to think of the situation.

"I apologize for Hikaru and Kaoru's behavior." Haruhi bowed.

"Haruhi, why are you apologizing for us?" The twins gripped Shinichi tighter as he tried to struggle out of their grip.

"Because you're being rude!" She retorted. "These are my friend's close friends!"

They pouted. "Aw…"

As Aoko passed Shinichi, he groaned. "I'm sorry, Nakamori-san... Do you know where the class is?"

"It's fine!" She smiled. "Yes, I believe I do… Turn right from here and it's the first one on the left right?" The detective nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." She them bowed to the class and left.

"This is a strange day!" A student commented.

"And it's only been fifteen minutes into class!"

"I wouldn't say that." Kaito warned.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"He's a detective." The soccer lover's so-called 'twin' explained.

"Well, duh…"

"Detectives equals murder magnets." He said simply.

"Ohhhhhhh." The whole room understood.

Shinichi's face would be scarred for dead-panning so much. "Kuroba, shut up. I'm not a murder magnet…" He kept struggling against the Hitachiin twins. "Are you _ever _going to let me go?"

"Nope!" Was the reply. There was a tired groan.

"Then explain why everywhere you go, a body shows up." Kaito smirked.

"Does he really run into murders all the time?" Haruhi whispered to her childhood friend.

Ran gave a light chuckle. "Unfortunately… Everywhere we go, someone is killed."

"Really? That's horrible…"

"You get used to it… Especially since my dad is a detective too… But he's not as much as a murder magnet as Shinichi."

"Eh…"

"Haruhi, I've been meaning to ask, but why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" The karate champion whispered.

"Oh, that… Well, at first the Host Club thought I was a boy, but they eventually found out… By then, I was already part of the club and serving customers. Everyone else in the school thinks I'm a guy, so…"

"I see… That's some complicated situation you're in."

"Yeah, it is… But I'm sure there's someone else who's gone through a much more difficult one."

Ran knowingly laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised…"

)))))))))))))))))))))

Aoko opened the door to the classroom. She was returned with stares from all around. She searched for Saguru and Akako in the crowd. The usually mop-wielding girl quickly found them with Kyouya and Tamaki and walked over.

"Akako-chan! Hakuba-kun!"

Saguru raised an eyebrow when he saw Aoko. "Nakamori-san? What are you doing here?"

She sighed. "Hitachiin-san and Hitachiin-san are holding Kudou-kun hostage."

Kyouya looked intrigued. "Really?"

"Yes… Kaito probably had them do it."

Akako laughed. "Ohoho~! How like Kuroba-kun."

Tamaki looked curious with his wide purple eyes. "Kuroba-san sounds like a very interesting character."

"Trust me, he is…" The British detective muttered and turned to Aoko. "So, are you here just to inform us?"

"Actually, no…" She glanced at Kyouya apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ootori-san. Is it okay if Kudou-kun and I switch places?"

Glasses glinted and then he gave a suspicious smile. "Of course, Nakamori-san. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you very much."

"No trouble at all."

"Suou-san?" Saguru turned to the half French teenager.

"Yes?"

"…Does Hitachiin-san and Hitachiin-san like to play pranks?"

The blonde gave a questioning look while Kyouya answered. "They do. They're the 'little devil' type."

Saguru was puzzled about the type naming, but continued. "If it's as I suspected…"

"You think Kuroba-kun has 'joined forces' with the Hitachiin twins." Akako finished, her red eyes flashing with sly look.

The Holmes fan sighed. "Unfortunately, I do."

"What does that mean?" Tamaki asked, confused.

Aoko's cerulean blue eyes widened in realization. "It means…"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a mysterious expression. "I'm deducing it means that we should prepare for a day of Hell."

**Kyouya's smart! XD Well, he should be the one to figure it out... But then again... :P Well, Kaito+Hikaru+Kaoru=A Really Bad Day For Everyone Else. :P**

**I hope this chapter was okay... I was really tired, so... Yeah. Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**I've been watching a new anime... Hetalia. XD It's hilarious! It's about the countries being people. You should try it. (A little inappropriate though)... **

**So! I just uploaded a new AMV about Shinichi and Ran. If you're interested, go to YouTube and search either 'Akakata7' or 'Shinichi and Ran - Turning Tables'. If you're a ConAi fan, I also made one. Search 'Conan and Ai -Accidentally in Love'. Thanks!**

**Please tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. YEAH.**

**So… I really have no excuse why I haven't updated… *sweat-drop* Except for school… *sigh* Sorry! I've been way too lazy to write… But I really appreciate you guys!**

**I've been having a bad year so far… Someone in our school committed suicide and… Yeah. I didn't know her, but… I wish the best for her family. My grandfather is also in the hospital… It's been bad. I also recently went through a stage of depression…**

**Anyways! Onto happier subjects. How has everyone been doing? Good, I hope!**

**I'm so busy… I'm in drama club in my school, and… I'm the STAGE MANAGER. Don't know how that happened… I have so much work I need to do…**

**Also, I'm so addicted to Hetalia now… Seriously. I'm also writing a Hetalia and Detective Conan crossover… ^^ Really, I have SO many ideas for fics… And I don't have time to write them… . And I want to try and finish some of my other fics before I start new ones.**

**I hope everyone will have a good Halloween~! I was invited to two parties. One of them today… I'm really scared to go. I hate scary stuff… WISH ME LUCK!**

**Thank you SO MUCH to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favorite or followed this story. I love you guys. Really. *heart***

**From now on, I probably won't be replying to reviews within the chapters… Sorry guys, I'm busy! I'll be replying to your reviews with a PM. ^^ I WILL reply to the anonymous reviewers here though.**

**Enjoy~!**

Shinichi groaned. He was still in the hands of the devious Hitachiin twins, and frankly, was tired of it. So he decided to do something about it.

The detective glanced down. He could… Kick them, he supposed, but… He'd probably get into more trouble. He was a guest; He needed to be respectful, so that was out of the question.

If only he could reach his tranquilizer watch! He might be able to dart one of the identical brothers. Unfortunately, both of his arms were locked with the Hikaru and Karou. That was option was out.

That left one last option.

"Hey!" Shinichi called out to the students in the room. "I know who Kaitou Kid is!"

Even though most of the attention was on him already, all of the female students (and a few males) whipped their heads towards the detective.

"WHAT?"

Shinichi smirked as Kaito turned to give his could-be twin his most deadly glare. Haruhi looked slightly confused while Ran was somewhat shocked that her childhood friend would resort to such measures. Karou and Hikaru looked at each other curiously and shrugged.

"TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!" A chant filled the room. Even the teacher joined in.

Shinichi wore a grin worthy of Kaitou Kid as his plan turned out to be a success. All of the students began to crowd around the Hitachiin twins and the other set of 'twins'.

Hikaru and Kaoru both struggled to keep their grip on the detective as the fans of the 'retired' phantom thief tried to grab Shinichi and demand more information.

In the midst of all the confusion, the soccer fan managed to slip out as the mob attacked. Easily, he made it through the crowd, having practice as Conan and appeared next to Ran and Haruhi.

"Shinichi! I can't believe you'd say something like that!" The karate champion reprimanded.

"Ah, give me some credit, Ran! I didn't have any other way of getting out…"

"So… Do you know Kaitou Kid's identity?" Haruhi looked slightly intrigued.

Shinichi searched for an answer that didn't involve giving Kaito's secret away. "Well, yes. But it's not my secret exactly to say…"

"Exactly, Shinichi. So why did you say something like that?"

"I never said I was going to tell them who he was!"

During the midst of all the confusion, it appeared that all of the students began to mistake Kaito for Shinichi.

"TELL US! TELL US!"

The magician inwardly cursed at the detective and made a mental note to be sure that he'd get his revenge. As he struggled to reach for a smoke bomb, he smirked. Maybe dying his hair or replacing his clothes with a dress… Or… He _did _know a witch. Perhaps she'd lend a hand…

There was another giant poof of smoke. Everyone started whispering excitedly, wondering what was happening.

When the smoke cleared, everyone glanced around at each other. They were all wearing Kid costumes, monocle and all.

The 'real' Kaitou Kid stood on top of a desk with his arms outstretched and his signature grin. "Ladies and Gentleman! I give you the true identity of Kaitou Kid! Everyone single one of us is him, as his magic has forever touched our hearts and a piece of his soul will always be within us."

There was enthusiastic cheering and chatter as everyone squealed in delight. Kaoru and Hikaru were shocked at seeing each other dressed as the famous phantom thief, and smirked.

"This is amusing."

"As expected, a fun toy…"

Shinichi and Ran on the other hand, were surprised at Kaito's strategy of getting out of this.

"Where the hell did he get all of these Kid outfits?" The detective cursed, but smiled as he admired his cousin's cleverness. He was indeed a slippery one.

"Kuroba-kun never fails to amaze." Ran laughed.

"Wow." Haruhi was impressed. "Kuroba-san is quite skilled…"

"Of course I am!" The trio snapped their attention to the smirking magician. "My father and teacher was the great Kuroba Toichi!"

Shinichi sighed and gave a shrug. "Indeed. He was quite amazing."

"He was the world's best magician!"

"I know, I know! We've gone over this…"

Haruhi watched the two cousins playfully bicker back in forth. It was nice that they got along. They reminded her of the Host Club.

"Kaito-senpai!" The twins called in unison, appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, Kaoru, Hikaru!"

The detective raised an eyebrow. "First-name basis already?"

Kaito put his arms around the twins shoulders, enjoying himself. "Of course!"

The Hitachiin twins both smirked. Now all three of them had devious looks on their faces. The other trio, however, began to sweat-drop. _This isn't good…_

Shinichi groaned inwardly. _Damn. I _wonder_ who their targets will be…_He gave a little chuckle, amused by his own sarcasm.

"When will this class end?"

"…We've only been here for about twenty minutes…"

"And classes last about fifty minutes long."

A groan. "Great… Just great." They were left in the mercy of three scheming devils.

But to the detective's surprise, the three immediately turned and walked a little distance away.

Shinichi just blinked. No pranks? Nothing?

Little did the Holmes's fan know, the trio had left to plan more tricks and pranks.

However, he decided to just enjoy the peace and get to know Haruhi. He smiled at the 'boy'.

"So, how did you and Ran meet, Fujioka-san?"

)))))))))))))))))))))

"Nice ta meetcha, I'm Hattori Heiji."

"And I'm Toyama Kazuha."

The two Osakans were standing in front of the class. They felt a little awkward, as they're not used to this style of school uniform. Mori and Honey (with a cute smile) were standing next to them.

Silence.

"HATTORI HEIJI?"

"YOU'RE THAT FAMOUS DETECTIVE?"

"AND TOYAMA KAZUHA?"

"AIKIDO CHAMPION!"

The pair stared as the class began to immediately ramble out questions, crowding around them.

"Everyone! Please settle down!" The teacher tried. No luck. He sighed. The poor man wondered why there were even teachers at the school… All the students ever did was play and fool around.

"Everyone~!" The room fell silent as Honey cutely jumped up in front of the two overwhelmed teenagers. "Please be quiet and listen~!"

Immediately, the room did as asked. The class sat down and paid close attention. The teacher's eyebrow twitched.

"These two are visiting for a day~! Please take care of them~!" The short karate champion, bowed and gave an adorable smile. The girls of the class (including Kazuha) squealed.

"SO… CUTE!"

"ADORABLE!"

"I NEED TO HUG HIM!"

Mori silently stood next to his cousin with a stoic face. He offered a small smile as he watched Honey happily skip around. All of the girls' hearts melted when they say how 'cool' and 'wild' he was.

"Ah…"

"Cool…"

"Wild..."

Heiji was sweat-dropping and didn't know what to say about the class so far. They were strange, but… He coughed and attention returned to him once again.

"Anyways, we're stayin' 'ere fer a day. Nice ta meet ya all." He gave a small bow.

"Oh~! I forgot to mention~!" Honey jumped in front of them. "Hei-chan and the other visiting students are joining the Host Club for today~!"

"…"

The detective's eyebrow violently twitched. "…Hei… Chan?"

Kazuha giggled, but was uncertain about the mentioned 'Host Club'.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE MEMBERS OF THE HOST CLUB?" All of the girls (and a few boys, hey, give them some credit!) squealed.

Heiji was taken aback by this response. What _was_this Host Club anyway? "Hey, wait… Ya never mentioned somethin' like dis!"

Mori looked down at the Osakan. "Mm. We forgot."

"F-Forgot?"

"Is Kuroba-kun, Hakuba-kun and Kudou-kun also being involved with this?" Kazuha questioned.

"Yep~! It takes place after school~! Don't worry, it's fun~!"

"Fun doesn't cut it." Heiji stated flatly.

"Y-You're not going to help us today~?" Honey's eyes immediately began to water and gave the most adorable pout you could imagine.

"I… I…" The Osakan didn't know what to do.

All members of the class began to cry too. "Y-You're not going to do it?"

He began to panic. "W-Wait! W-Why is everyone cryin'?"

"AHOU!" His childhood friend snapped. "Just join da thing! It's only fer a day!"

"A-Alright! Fine, I'll join!"

"You will~? YAY~!" Honey happily jumped up into Heiji's arms and hugged him.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW~!" All of the girls began to fangirl now.

"Mm." Mori remained emotionless, but actually felt a small twinge of jealously inside. Honey seemed to notice this and jumped from Heiji to Mori and proceeded to hug his cousin. The tiny smile returned to the tall teenager's face.

"So… Wha' is dis Host Club?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A HOST CLUB IS?" Was the answer screeched into his face.

"No! Should I?"

"YES!"

"Then just tell me already!"

"Everyone~! I appreciate you wanting to tell Hei-chan, but I think we should wait~! That way, we can tell everyone else at the same time~! It's a secret, okay~?"

The class nodded enthusiastically. Heiji's eyebrow wouldn't stop twitching.

"Argh! I give up."

"So who else is visiting?" One curious classmate raised their hand.

"Their names are… What were they~?"

Heiji sighed. "My friends an' I are. Their names are Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Koizumi Akako, Mouri Ran, an' Kudou Shinichi. An' me an' Kazuha."

Silence (again).

"KUDOU SHINICHI? _THE _KUDOU SHINCIHI?"

"NAKAMORI?"

"HAKUBA SAGURU?"

"MOURI RAN?"

"KUROBA KAITO?"

"KOIZUMI AKAKO?"

The two Osakans blinked rapidly as the rest of the class broke out in excitement.

"How da hell do they know Kuroba an' Koizumi? Sure, I can understand Nakamori an' Neechan, but…"

"KUROBA! THE FAMOUS MAGICIAN!"

"…Okay, never mind. Kuroba's pops was world famous… Wha' 'bout Koizumi?"

"I heard that she was an amazing fortune teller!" One girl shouted.

"And that's she's beautiful…" All the boys began to sway thinking about the witch.

"…"

Heiji groaned while Kazuha sweat-dropped. How were they going to survive a day through this?

**I realized that I really need to write in what's happening with Heiji, Kazuha, Honey and Mori. XD Yes, Mori was jealous… :P**

**Sorry if anything was wrong; I haven't watched OHSHC in a while. XD I actually say a OHSHC when it was DC characters! Okiya was Kyouya, Shinichi and Kaito were Hikaru and Karou, Shiho was Haruhi, Hakuba was Tamaki, Conan was Honey, Heiji was Mori and Sonoko was Renge. XD It was awesome.**

**I hope you guys liked this! I'll try to update soon… I'm working hard! And I have to update other fics and… I HAVE SO MANY FICS I WANT TO WRITE BUT NOT ENOUGH TIME! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought~! Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
